The Heart of The Big Daddy
by LegendarySoap
Summary: A Big Daddy who begins to remember his past is confronted with the greatest challenge of his life
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

All I remember about my creation is pain and combat. Funny thing is, that's all I can remember about my life after that. If I strain myself I can barely make out a strange man smirking as I felt that pain. I shrugged it off; my duty after all was to protect my baby girl from those arseholes who want to drain her so they can become even more freakish. My name is BD-B 31 or 'Ben' as the man called me.

'Angels, Mr B!' called out my Little Girl. She wanted to be let down; I was always hesitant of ever letting her off my back but that was her job after all. As she started draining the spliced corpse of its ADAM, my eyes made circles patrolling for splicers before moving back to make sure she was still there. Suddenly I heard footsteps and muffled voices coming towards us as the footsteps got closer the voices became clearer, "The little freak and her tin man are through here!"

Three splicers burst into sight, two were the thuggish ones that liked to get up close, the other was one of the one that preferred to keep their distance and was armed with a machine gun. I revved my drill and roared, the two thugs ran at my little girl I jumped in front of the first and sent him sprawling into the wall, cracking his skull in the process. I swung at the second who ducked under and went to grab my baby. "Help me Daddy!" she yelled out. I jumped and stomped the splicer's skull under my heavy diving boots. The third started firing at me and my little girl so I jumped on top of her to shield her from the bullets. 'Click' 'Click' came the noise of the empty magazine. I charged at the shooter and impaled it through my drill. I revved my drill to remove the splicer and turned around to find my little girl safe and sound. She smiled at me and I tried my best to smile back.

Our victory was short lived though as the crawling splicers jumped down from the roof and froze me with the touch of their hook. I roared out as they took my little girl. They yelled out triumphantly and went to make their escape before I broke out of my bonds and proceeded to massacre all but one of the crawlers. The last one dropped my girl and ran off. I was on my guard and my drill fuel was running low. That's when I heard it 'THUMP' 'THUMP'. My little girl screamed as ten new splicers burst onto the scene. Including the last of the crawlers there was also 3 whackers, 2 shooters, 2 other crawlers and 2 of a new kind that liked to throw bombs. But the thing that came last made my oxygen tank chill, another big daddy, but his porthole was green, the splicers were controlling him. I threw my little girl to safety and turned around to fight the bad people. The whackers came first but I just tossed them aside like rag dolls. The shooters started firing on me so I grabbed a nearby vending machine and threw it at them which slammed into them and crushed them against the wall. The big daddy lunged forward at me with his drill, I met it with my own and punched him in the helmet with my hand. He broke free from the drill lock and punched me in the arm, i shrugged off the attack and lunged with my drill, he didn't have enough time to bring his drill up so he bought up his hand which I destroyed with my drill as easily as sea slugs crush beneath my boots. I went to go for the finishing blow but found myself thrown against the wall by an explosion. One of the bombers threw another bomb but held it too short giving me enough time to pick it up and lob it back taking them out. I turned around and found the crawlers to be missing. I heard a scream and raced over to find two crawlers attempting to cut open my little girl's stomach. I stomped on one and disembowelled the other. 'Hahahaha' came the laugh from above. I roared again. The last crawler dropped down from the ceiling but, there was a strange green object in her hook, I realised what it was a second too late and she threw the hypnotise plasmid at me. I could feel my free will being forced away. "Kill the girl!" she ordered. I felt my legs move up towards my little girl. I fought against it but my struggle was futile. I saw the horror on my little girls face as I reached her and brought my drill up to strike. I shut my eyes as I came to finish her but I found my drill stoping and my will returning, I turned around to find they crawler impaled and the handless big daddy swaying over her. I ran over to him and made a noise which meant 'thank you' he went limp and his blowhole went dark. I surveyed the mass of bodies around me and reminded myself that as a Big Daddy this was my purpose in life. I went over to my little girl. She was lying on the floor, I reached out my hand to help her up, she smiled at me, I smiled back. In the distance, a non-spliced man wearing a white sweater watched and loaded bullet piercing rounds into his machine gun.


	2. Chapter 2 Life and Death

The pain returned but this time it was worse. I remembered losing my will and how close I had come to killing all that mattered to me. I shrugged it aside, life is like a feather, and with a gust of wind it is lost.

The splicers left us alone for awhile after the battle, they could smell the death on me. That all changed one day. "Listen to the music Mr Bubbles!" said my little girl "doesn't it make you feel like dancing!" I nodded and briefly remembered what it was like to dance. My hands on her waist, moving together with the music, then she looked up into my eyes, her piercing green eyes staring right into my soul. I felt myself questioning this again. Who was that woman? I shrugged it off, the only woman in my life is a very little one. Out of nowhere I heard a massive groan and crying. "what was that Mr B?". I went on my guard and slowly rounded the corner to see what had happened. On the ground lay the remains of a freshly slain Rosie Big Daddy, next to him, a gang of splicers advancing on a Little Girl. I felt the need to help her. I felt a strange feeling inside of me. I felt empathy something I hadn't felt in a long time. 'She's his little girl' I told myself, 'But he's dead and she will die' I retorted. I picked up the Rosie's rivet gun and found I lifted it easily with my free hand, it felt good. I made up my mind and charged the group of splicers with my drill, scattering them across the room, I mopped up the rest with my newly acquired Rivet Gun which I adapted too quickly. I went over to the Little Girl who had cuts up her arm, I bent down a tousled her hair, she smiled up at me and I put her on my other shoulder. "Yay Mr Bubbles, a new play buddy!" my little girl exclaimed.

The three of us travelled together, and I felt myself growing attached to my other little girl. One day when we were looking for ADAM, my other little girl jumped down off my shoulder and went racing around a corner. "Quick Daddy we have to get my little sister!" said my little girl. I raced around the corner to see her fine drawing ADAM from a corpse she sensed. I went a picked ger up. "That was bad Little Sister, very naughty!" chastised my little girl. I tried to smile and felt the corner of my lips moving upwards. I remembered the woman from the dance, her holding a baby, and I remember us smiling together. I shrugged it aside, what was she to me? My other little girl happily drained the corpse of its ADAM while my little girl remained on my back. I listened to the music playing and it soothed me so much I dosed off to sleep. I woke up to a scream from my little girl, my other little girl was being attacked by a crawler. I got up and ran across the room. The crawler saw me and raced away. I ran over to my little girl and saw her covered in blood, the crawler had slit her throat. "I Loved you Daddy" she said before going silent, my other little girl died in my arms. I let out a roar. I would hunt down the arsehole responsible and they would find my drill. My little girl came down and hugged her body and cried. I remembered what it felt like to cry, I remembered seeing the woman from the dance, covered in blood lying in my arms then I remember the water pouring from my eyes. I shrugged it off, "My little girl was alive, that was all that mattered".


	3. Chapter 3 Ghosts of the Past

I was trapped. I could not move my arms or legs. The man looked into my face; he was different, spliced in body but not in spirit. "He is a dreamer; let us leave him: pass." He said to someone I could not see. The second person spoke but I could not hear them then the man spoke again; "Tis very like: he hath the falling sickness". Then they were gone and replaced by my little girl. "What's wrong Mr B?" "You look like you saw a ghost!".

We walked past a poster that read "J – U – L – I – U – S – C – A – E – S – A – R" this stirred something in me. "Come on daddy stop being such a slow coach!" said my Little Girl. I tried to move a bit faster but still found myself lumbering ... lumbering where do I remember that word?

It all came back to me that night while my girl slept, the woman cradled in my arms, the man spliced in body but not soul. And then I saw them in front of me again and there was another man, I recognised him from the walls in the city: Andrew Ryan.

"Take your all seeing eye and leave!" said Ryan "Your kind have no place in Rapture"

"Poor Brutus, with himself at war, Forgets the shows of love to other men" said the other man. He turned around and looked at me and said "Two times ten plus three"

I woke up, was I dreaming? I didn't matter, my little girl was ready to leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Awake Yet Severed

The voices grew louder in my head "YOUR KIND HAVE NO PLACE"!

It echoed around and around until it threatened to deafen me. Something awoke inside me, I realised what I was, who I was and for the first time in many years I woke up and looked around; my little girl was safely beside me. Then, something caught my eye, just over her shoulder. It was shiny and moved like the water yet was in mid air, like the world was torn. I stood and walked over to it, I could hear things coming from it. Creaking. Shifting. Sliding. It sounded like the labourers from Fontaine's Fisheries, and I could hear a whistle sounding in sharply.

"Mr B?" my little girl had woken; I pushed her away from the thing.

I squinted and realised I could see through it, the place looked nothing like where I was, it was made of wood and metal, with strange machines everywhere. Then something stepped into view. A man. He was wearing a strange suit with a tie like a barbershop pole, had a well groomed moustache and was in the process of taking off a tall hat. He looked straight at me with a curious look; he looked at me then to my little girl. He called out for something and a man came running with a strange looking machine with a large disc wedged inside it. The man began to talk to the machine, often looking up at me and my little girl. He finished speaking and a man took away the machine. The man looked back up at me and smirked, before he disappeared.

"Lets play Mr Bubbles!" my little girl said restlessly tugging on my hand. And so I went silently, though something had awakened in me, I could remember being soft like the bad men and I could remember names for things. That man from Ryan's office knew what was happening.


End file.
